


【GGSS】储备粮

by JellyfishCl2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, bottom!Salazar, top!Godric, 养成, 年下, 魔女集会で会いましょう
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishCl2/pseuds/JellyfishCl2
Summary: 有一天，一个魔女捡到了颗蛋，然后他把这颗蛋给煮熟吃了。ENDJust kidding！





	1. 1-5

　　1

　　有一天，一个魔女捡到了颗蛋，然后他把这颗蛋给煮熟吃了。

　　END

　　

 

　　开玩笑的。

　　这颗蛋在魔女的锅里被炖了三天三夜，魔女也三天没合眼，配菜都给炖烂了，结果炖出了一只龙崽。烂成一锅糊的菜汤还都进了这只嗷嗷待哺的小崽子的肚子，饿肚子的魔女一口都没抢到。

　　怎么会这样的呢？魔女百思不得其解。

　　人类，真是个可怕的物种。魔女盯着从人类市集买来的最热销的食谱，再三确定了自己没做错任何一个步骤之后，得出了这个结论。居然比魔女更擅长欺骗，人类，真是可怕。

　　“妈妈妈妈！你为什么在看食谱！你饿了吗！”被取名叫戈德里克的小龙崽摇摇晃晃地飞过来，企图从萨拉查胳膊下钻进他怀里，大眼睛盯着他邀功：“我今天学做了新菜！”这太不科学了，为什么这个小崽子连飞都还没完全学会却已经会做饭了！为什么自己看了那么多书还是不会！难道做饭竟然比熬魔药要难吗？看到这团小东西萨拉查心里就来气，面无表情地捏着扎手的小胖尾巴把他拎起来随手一扔：“第一，虽然我是魔女但我是公的，第二，我说过不要在我的房子里乱跑。”

　　“呜哇！”戈德里克在空中滚了两圈，晕乎乎地掉在了他刚刚放下的食谱上，眼睛还在转圈圈还是下意识地回应着：“可是按照龙族的传统来讲，第一眼看见的就是妈妈！还有我没乱跑，我没有碰乱妈妈的东西，还把厨房收拾干净了，妈妈做饭真的好难吃。”

　　“……”萨拉查觉得自己急需一份煮龙肉的食谱。

　　妈妈你就只会把食材往锅里扔呢。习惯性被扔进锅里的戈德里克这么想着。

　　

　　2

　　其实萨拉查并不反感戈德里克叫他妈妈，他知道对于戈德里克来说这不过是个称呼，没有血缘关系的他是不会被认作“母亲”的。至于他为什么会知道，当然是因为……

　　“妈妈！”戈德里克啪地把手上的书摊在萨拉查正在看的那本上面，无论是脸上那仿佛在发光的笑容还是背后快速摇动的尾巴，都让人感到非常的无法直视。“妈妈快看！”戈德里克兴奋地指着书上的插图，那是童话的千篇一律的结局，王子和公主结了婚，幸福的场景。

　　“？？”萨拉查迷茫地挑挑眉，“让我给你读？”戈德里克露出了似乎该被称作恨铁不成钢的表情，然后被他毫不留情地赏了一巴掌，委委屈屈地捂着头指指重点。

　　married.

　　戈德里克咧开嘴蹭进他怀里：“等我成年了，就可以娶妈妈了！”

　　萨拉查被这惊悚言论震到表情空白了几秒，然后果断把这只毫无储备粮自觉的家伙扔进了锅，在把锅盖砰地一声盖上的同时狠狠地童话书扔进了壁炉。

　　教坏小孩子。

　　

　　3

　　“你知道结婚是什么意思吗，看了几篇童话故事就瞎说话。”

　　“知道！两个人举行婚礼，然后拥抱、亲吻、交配，接着他们就可以永远在一起了！”

　　“……你给我进锅里冷静一下。”

　　“妈妈你这种情况在书里被称为家暴……”

　　萨拉查把锅连带锅里的龙扔出了家门。

　　

　　4

　　龙的幼年期非常短，接下来就是相对漫长的青春期，至少对戈德里克来说，太漫长了。

　　“妈妈。”戈德里克的翅膀刚刚足够把并不壮硕的魔女包起来了，于是在发现自己不能往萨拉查怀里钻了之后他迅速改了习惯——“我说过不要老是从背后抱上来，你的翅膀太挡视线了。”萨拉查嫌弃地拨开他的翅膀，眼睛依旧盯着书本没动。戈德里克早已经学会选择性忽略他的某些口是心非的话，在萨拉查后肩蹭了蹭，没动，脸埋在对方背上导致他声音有些模糊：“今天的鱼很新鲜，是想吃烤鱼还是鱼汤？”

　　“……鱼汤。”总觉得这颗作为食物捡回来的蛋地位越来越高了，是错觉吗？

　　

　　戈德里克在做饭方面确实天资异禀，完全不差于他赚钱的能力。是的，还处于未成年期的龙已经开始学着赚钱了，可惜的是他未成年的样子没法找到什么轻松又高工资的工作，但他还是打算先出来找工作努力存钱。

　　没办法，虽然妈妈在赚钱方面似乎很厉害从来都是想买什么直接买，但他真的很懒得出门啊。面容还尚带稚气却一副小大人样地摇了摇头，作为一个寿命极长又有一个不老不死的家人的生物，戈德里克不得不提前担忧起坐吃山空这种令人头秃的问题。

　　萨拉查：我们不缺钱，够吃饭就行了。

　　不行呀，这么不会照顾自己。

　　身形还未张开的少年拍着翅膀在对他来说还是有些太高了的料理台前轻车熟路地给刚买的鱼去鳞剖腹，放到水下冲洗干净，剔去鱼骨，割去血腥，小心地将鱼肉放进热好的锅里。随后换了把刀，顺手挽了个刀花，这个动作他从第一次摸刀开始就下意识地在做，每次萨拉查看见都要生气，他就不在萨拉查面前玩这种危险动作，只是在背后还是习惯性地摸刀就要秀两圈。刀和切菜板碰撞出哒哒哒的声音，戈德里克哼着市集上听来的童谣，将切好的蔬菜被准确地扔进锅里，溅起小小的水花。

　　妈妈太不会照顾自己了，戈德里克想着，所以只好我来照顾妈妈啦。

　　

　　5　

　　将做好的饭菜端上餐桌后戈德里克伸了个懒腰，翅膀舒展开来，碰到了飘在空中的家具。他们家厨房现在比以前大多了，但还是不够大。在戈德里克开始学着赚钱、像其他的的龙那样开始堆积财宝了之后，他就无比嫌弃萨拉查这个林中小房子的面积。

　　当然，萨拉查的房子一直都特别挤，哪怕用魔法将大部分书籍家具漂浮在空中，又放满了好几个施了空间魔法的袋子也没能拯救这个带回来的远比烧了的书数量要多得多的小房子。再加上戈德里克越长越大的翅膀，虽然萨拉查一直都要求他收起翅膀，但是他的身高还不足以让他在站在地上的情况下为所欲为，少年还太矮了。

　　他才到萨拉查的肩膀！戈德里克悲愤地想，越发着急地去找能让自己长高的方法。

　　不过在长高到让自己满意之前，赚钱买房是首要任务。

　　萨拉查的小房子在森林的深处，这个森林里满是魔法生物，还有脾气古怪的马人守护着，一般情况都不会有人类进来，戈德里克甚至听到过市集的人类喊这里叫“禁林”。人类不会进来森林，自然也就不知道森林后面那一片广阔的草原和住着人鱼的黑湖。戈德里克少年心性，坐不住，当萨拉查被他烦的不行的时候，书都看不下去，就带他来这里，随他闹，自己则躲在树荫下看书。

　　戈德里克看这里的生物对萨拉查恭恭敬敬的样子，就盯上了这块地方。

　　他要建个大房子，能够放得下萨拉查那些堆满了好几个魔法袋子的书，还要放的进他的财宝，还得选个向光照充足的房间给萨拉查。之前他就发现了，萨拉查怕冷，但是他的小房子在森林深处，散不去阴冷，又总是呆在屋里不出门，实在是令人头疼。

　　但是他不会建房子也不会设计房子，这可怎么办呢？

　　看来路还长着呢。戈德里克叹息道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四巨头终于凑一块儿啦！
> 
> 罗伊娜也喜欢萨拉查，但萨拉查没发觉，所以狮鹰的相处模式比较修罗场。

　　6

　　萨拉查的小屋子里有非常多的书，但笼统来讲只有三种类型：魔法、魔药、食谱。曾经因为这个小屋子里多了个小家伙，萨拉查还特地买了几本人类的童话，当然那寥寥几本特例在戈德里克的爆炸言论之后全被扔进了壁炉，并且加重了魔女对人类的敌视。

　　人类，是一个可怕的物种，不可相信。——萨拉查·并没有跟人类深交的经历·斯莱特林。

　　“就是这样，我第一次求婚失败了。”戈德里克忧愁地一口干了面前牛奶，“后来我一直没提起这件事，但他一直都对我特别警惕！连睡都不跟我睡唔唔唔……”即使赫尔加眼疾手快地往他嘴里塞了个面包，仍然没能阻挡悲愤的少年喊出某糟糕的话。

　　“你给我冷静点。”赫尔加无奈，挥挥手示意往这边看的人们都走开。赫尔加赫奇帕奇，戈德里克在市集认识的好友，是烹饪的好手，市集上卖的食谱大多都出于她手——是的，包括萨拉查当初煮戈德里克的那本食谱。顺便一提，萨拉查当时打算做的是蛋花汤。“我觉得他不跟你睡的原因应该是床太小了吧，你不是老说你们家空间小吗？”

　　“哦对，”戈德里克像是想到什么一样看向她，期待的眼神闪闪发亮：“上次你说的那个朋友，很有钱的那个，她认不认识会建房子的人？”看赫尔加露出疑惑的神情，他有些不好意思：“本来我是想着攒钱买个大一点儿的房子，但是他不喜欢人多。”他凑到赫尔加耳边，降低了音量：“我想在森林后面建个房子，但那个地方的生物都不太喜欢人类，所以我才想问有没有可以信任的人……”

　　“其实你要不要考虑跟我朋友见个面？上次你帮她出的主意帮了大忙，她说你很有当奸商的天赋哦。”在戈德里克吐槽什么叫奸商之前她一脸兴奋地抓住戈德里克的手：“看在我帮你们搭桥的份上让我进森林里去看看吧！我对那些魔法生物好奇很久了！”

　　

　　7

　　赫尔加不是“不敢进入禁林的一般人类”，她从小就对藏在身边的另一个世界充满好奇，据她所说是因为直觉，对此戈德里克表示应该是因为她身上有魔法血统，所以直觉比较强烈。戈德里克和萨拉查就是混在人群中被她一眼发现的，也因此和戈德里克成了好友。

　　不过萨拉查很不喜欢她，大概不仅仅是因为她是人类，还因为她是编写了那本食谱的“骗子”吧。

　　——这是跟着赫尔加一起被丢出房子的戈德里克做出的解释，在听了萨拉查连做蛋花汤都不知道要打鸡蛋的光荣事迹之后，赫尔加大方地决定魔女先生对淑女的失礼行为。

　　不过要是萨拉查会打蛋的话，就没有戈德里克了吧。

　　

　　“所以我今天只能回去了吗？”赫尔加一脸遗憾，毕竟要进来并不是一件容易的事儿，全靠戈德里克她才能进到森林深处。

　　“其实我可以带你去看看几种白天活动的生物，你跟紧我不要乱碰就行，晚上我送你回去。”对于朋友被丢出门外这件事，戈德里克也有点抱歉，他都忘了家里的食谱大半来自于赫尔加了，也低估了萨拉查的“记仇”，明明自从他拿得动锅铲之后都是他在做饭。

　　赫尔加脾气很好，也做好了不受欢迎的心理准备，所以并没有感到不高兴。相反，她现在很兴奋，戈德里克带她接触了一个对她来说接近又陌生的世界。魔法生物和都市传说和书里所描述的都有所不同，让她仿佛身处梦中。令她意外的是，这些魔法生物并不像魔女一样讨厌她，反倒是对她有点害怕又有点好奇的样子。和她是一样的呢。赫尔加忍不住笑起来，她也对它们害怕又好奇。这样想着，心里仿佛不那么紧张了。

　　旁边的戈德里克却对这个场景一点儿也不意外，赫尔加是一位值得信任的朋友，不然他也不会大方地在赫尔加跟他搭话的时候承认了他非人类的身份。看着不知何时走过来的独角兽，他越发地相信自己的直觉，他的交际圈也并不大，能够交到这么好的一个朋友，实在是太幸运了。

　　

　　8

　　戈德里克终于见到了赫尔加经常提到的最好的朋友，罗伊娜拉文克劳。但是赫尔加并没有说过，她的这位朋友，也是魔女。

　　“我忘了嘛。”赫尔加不好意思地吐吐舌头，“我对她的第一印象就是有钱，就像你明明是龙却没钱一样。”

　　扎心。

　　“什么？！萨拉查什么时候有的儿子？！那个女人是谁！”

　　“罗伊娜冷静冷静冷静！他是锅里煮出来的啦！”

　　“……啊？”

　　世界真小。

　　

　　9

　　赫尔加终于进了萨拉查的屋子，十分高兴地到处乱走，这里瞧瞧那里看看。萨拉查盯着她欢快的背影，感到手痒痒的，十分想再次把这个“欺诈犯”丢出去。

　　还在记仇呢。

　　“萨拉查你这儿是不是又挤了？”罗伊娜挥挥手，给自己清出一片空间，“为什么不去我那儿住呢？。”

　　萨拉查还没开口戈德里克就抢着回答：“我们打算在森林后的草地上建个大房子。”

　　萨拉查：嗯？什么时候的事？？？

　　“哦原来你想找建筑师就是因为这个？你有钱吗？你跟这里的其他生物商量好了吗？”

　　“钱我在攒，大部分原住民我都和他们商量过了，剩下的也还在交涉。”

　　“呵，萨拉查给的零花可不算你的钱。”

　　“让妈妈住的房子自然是用我自己赚的钱。”

　　萨拉查：戈德里克什么时候跑去赚钱的？

　　“你以为造房子找个建筑师就够了？还有设计师呢？工人呢？材料怎么找？”

　　“我这不是在慢慢找吗？”

　　“且不说好的建筑师本就不是你请得起的，设计师等人的报酬你更付不起，你打算让萨拉查住个还不如这小破地方的烂房子吗？”

　　萨拉查：等下，你说谁的房子是小破地方呢。

　　“我为妈妈建的房子，不仅会比这个小破房好，还会比你的的房子更好！”

　　萨拉查：……我养你你还敢嫌我的房子破？

　　

　　10

　　赫尔加：仿佛知道了什么。（露出了恍然大悟的笑容）

　　萨拉查：恩？？他俩是不是在吵架？为什么突然吵起来了？（后知后觉地疑问）

　　赫尔加：魔女先生真是……两耳不闻窗外事啊。


End file.
